Wish Fulfillment
by angrykarin666
Summary: Karie-Anne Samson and her roommate Josie Jones always dreamed about having an exciting alien life. But after Kar wakes up one day as an 8 foot yaut'ja, are the college girls sure they want that anymore? Pred x Pred and Pred x Human pairings. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 - Daydreaming

"Sigh... I wish aliens were real..."

"The spectacled woman sitting beside the dreamer laughed. "Kar, you've been saying that since we were 10!" The brunette smiled back, giving her favorite response "Yeah, and I still mean it. I mean, how cool would it be to hang out with an alien?! Seeing the universe, learning a rich new culture-"

"Exploring exotic alien biology?"

"Karie-Anne gaped at her friend, wide-eyed and embarrassed. "Josie!"

"Said girl readjusted her wavy blonde locks back into their high ponytail as she asked "What?! As if you've never considered a complex physical relationship with an alien before."

"Kar blushed as she brushed her shoulder length hair behind her ear nervously. "I thought about it once or twice... With a few specific examples..."

"The two's attention returned to their movie briefly as the boring human storyline finally broke to follow their favorite character, the Predator Wolf searching an abandoned ship for clues to it's crash. It wasn't just the predators they were fond of, though they WERE the duo's favorite species by far. The college girls admired their raw abilities, rich warrior culture, and (of course) their tall muscular figures.

"Once the movie stopped to follow the humans again the girls returned to their chat.

"It would be pretty awesome if they were real." Josie admitted.

"Being one would be cooler."

The blonde's green eyes locked on her friend's face, pure awe painting her features. "Being one?! Like, crab face and all?!"

"Yeah. Mandables are a small price to pay for heightened senses and super strength." Karie-Anne pointed out as she grabbed a beer from the case on the table. "Plus, if you were one you could clear your course training like it was nothing."

Josie chuckled as she pictured running her gym class as one of the 7 foot hunters. It would be funny watching her classmates eat her dust. Especially Jeromy... "You have a point there. Oh well... One can only dream about stuff like this." 


	2. Chapter 2 - Broken Reality

"Augh..."

Karie-Anne had never felt the paralyzing soreness her body was currently feeling before in her life. She's woken up with a hurt back or numb limb before, but today... Today her everything ached. Worst of all was the headache. She didn't drink more than usual, so why did her head feel like it was being stabbed?

The 21 year old groaned as she rubbed circles into her shoulders and sat up. As the brunette finally stood up she straitened her back, earning a satisfying crack from her aching spine.

"Jo? You awake yet?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen, unaware her hall seemed smaller than it did when she went to bed. The girl's light brown eyes stopped on her tired roomate's form in front of the fridge. "I woke up with the WORST headache-" Karie stopped when she saw the look of pure shock and disbelief on her friend's face. "What?! Is there something on my face?... And are you shorter?"

When the blonde sputtered nonsense back at her as a response the brunette looked down at herself curiously. And she froze.

Her arms were light red with dark red and brown speckling on most of it. Her once small hands were almost double their previous size and her fingers were tipped with semi-retractable talons. Her feet were just as strange, with her big toes moved to her inner foot area and working more like thumbs. But wierdest thing of all was under her pajama top. Not only did the nightgown that previously reached her knees now look more like a t-shirt and her once super baggy sweatpants look like form-fitting caprees, but her once DD cups were now sized up to fit her new 8 foot stature. Desperately trying (and failing) to squeeze into her now pathically small bra.

That isn't even mentioning the abs where there was once a layer of fat. In fact, most of her fat was now replaced with an equivanent ammount of muscle! She was still the same shape, she was just muscular now.

Karie-Anne ran to look at her face in the bathroom mirror, the shock contorting her new, alien visage. Her eyes were the only thing that remained of her previous humanity. The speckles from her hide patterning covered her crab-like face like freckles, her pearly white mandables looked a bit longer than the ones on the predators from the movies. Though it could've just been a slight mistake by the costume designers.

I mean, how likely was it they knew their creatures were based off a REAL species. If the college girls weren't still dreaming, that is.

"I can't believe this?!" Karie breathed as she returned to her friend in the kitchen.

"That makes two of us..." Josie said as she tentatively poked her roomie's new body.

"Please stop that..." the now much taller girl said with a quiet growl as she removed the blonde's overly curious hands from her bosom.

"Sorry Kar... They're just-"

"Huge..." the now off black maned girl admitted as she felt them herself.

"Yeah... You know what this means right?" The green eyed girl asked as she readjusted her large round glasses.

"What?"

"I have magic wish-fulfilling powers!" She replied, excitement dripping from her now wide smile.

"I doubt it Jo..." 


	3. Chapter 3 - Adjusting

Karie-Anne settled with wearing her pajamas to class after a quick browse of her wardrobe revealed very few clothes that fit her new size. Just to be safe she added a once huge hoodie previously belonging to her father, medical mask to hide her mandables, and her previously unused mocassins she'd gotten for christmas to hide her strange new feet.

"This isn't going to fool anyone Jo..." The yaut'ja girl whined as she followed her bestie to their only shared class.

"Trust me! They won't notice a thing." The blonde said with a sincere smile.

And sure enough, she was right. No one in their class cared at all about her change in height. They still ignored her silent, studious figure in the back corner as if she were still her original 5 foot height. And by the end of the day it was starting to bug her.

"How do they not notice i'm a friggin' predator?!" She grumbled to Josie in the hall.

"Well, they're college kids. Most are too busy in their own lives to pay attention to yours. Most of them probably don't even recognise your name, let alone your face!"

The two shared a quick smile before they split into their seperate final classes. "See you back at the apartment."

"See ya..." Karie sighed "Might as well enjoy Bio then..."

AVPAVPAVPAVP

Back at the apartment Karie came upon an unexpected surprise.

"Josie? What are you wearing? And what's with the camera?!"

Josie was wearing her running gear: an assortment of equipment belts covered in various recording devices, fitness equipment, and a backpack filled with protein bars and water bottles. And sure enough, she was holding a camcorder in her right hand.

"I thought we should see what your new form can do. For science!"

_"More like for fun..."_ the yaut'ja grumbled.

The blonde's confused face caused the girl to cock a brow. "What?"

"I didn't understand a word of what you just said..." Josie stated with a wide smile "You just spoke predator."

"Cool... Wish I knew how I did that..."

The sporty girl pushed her friend back out the door. "We can solve that mystery later, for now let's see what this baby can do!"

"Alright fine! But we do this in the lake area of the park. No one ever goes there."

"It's a deal!"

And with that the two left on their journey, blissfully unaware of the journey ahead of them.


End file.
